As it Should Be
by AngelQueen
Summary: They thought he could settle down, even if his heart lay elsewhere. Filler and postep for 'Epiphany.' Sparky.


_Your friends have come. They number five. They've come for you._

The forest seemed to stretch along forever as he raced along the well-beaten path. The trees swayed in a strong breeze that, to him, seemed to carry that thing's loud caterwauling. He didn't know if the others had called after him as he left the cloister, but if they had, he had no intention of stopping. His friends had come, and was not about to lose them now, even if they had taken their sweet time in getting there.

Five of them. He could very well guess who three of them were. Teyla and Ronon wouldn't stand to be left behind during a rescue mission, and McKay completed the set. No doubt complaining the entire time, but he would be there, John had no doubt.

The other two, well, it could easily be Lorne and a sergeant, or even two of them. Hell, that would probably be the best thing, given the thing that hung around this place terrorizing the locals. But something told him that it wouldn't be them. Teer had said his friends had come. His _friends_. Most likely, Carson had come with them, working himself into an absolute frenzy about what condition they'd find him in. The man was probably loaded down with everything he could carry on his back from the infirmary. As for the fifth... If it was who he thought it was, then he wasn't going to be happy. There was no way out, and letting her in would just be insane. Surely Rodney would tell her to wait on the other side, or better yet, to wait on Atlantis.

What was he thinking? He knew better than practically anyone in this galaxy that no one stood a chance in keeping her from something she'd set her mind to. Most likely, she was right out there with the rest of them.

He had considered just settling down and being content to live out the rest of his life here. Teer, Hedda, and the others were good, decent people, even if they were a little… well, wimpy. When that thing came around, they were worse than McKay on his worse day.

It had been six months. Six months and while supplies continued to come through the portal, there was no note, no other indication that they hadn't given up and left him for dead. Who could blame him for just accepting that this was his home now? Teer and been urging him to do so for quite awhile, even when he kept holding onto hope.

Every time he considered giving up, though, his dreams would be filled with images of her. He'd see her in the aftermath of the storm, the siege, and so many other times. Those memories permeated his mind, filling it to the brim until he found himself wishing desperately to see her in person again, even if it was just for a second.

He might have been able to settle down here. He was good at adapting to his surroundings. Antarctica had proved that. But even if he had, he would never have been able to be completely content with his lot. He didn't think Ascension was for him, nor was working towards it when he had no desire for it.

And his mind probably would have driven him mad, continuing to drag up images of the woman who had given him a purpose, a reason for being. He would never have been able to let her go, not completely.

The roar broke him out of his thoughts and he struggled to run faster. His friends had come and they needed him as much as he needed them.

--

_That's the best news I've…_

She watched him run off into the woods, not even pausing to see if anyone would follow him to offer assistance. Of course, given what had happened when he had faced the Beast before, why should he have any reason to expect them to change? As he vanished from her physical sight, a part of her heart sank. This was where their paths were to diverge.

When he had come, she had known him for who he was. She had always known that he would come. As time had passed, she had hoped he would come to settle into life here, to let go of what was now beyond his reach. Just a few nights ago, when she had kissed him, it had seemed that he was beginning to do just that, despite his renewed hopes that had come with the supplies from his friends.

The moment she had felt the five enter the Sanctuary, she had known that they would soon go their separate ways. Two were the warriors, Ronon and Teyla, ever steadfast and loyal to their lost commander. The third was the scientist, McKay, the one who, for all his constant complaining, was far braver than he himself knew. The fourth was Doctor Beckett, terrified of the abilities his ancestors had given him and yet never hesitating to do all within his power to aide those in need of care.

It was the fifth, however, that forced her to see what lay ahead. Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Many times Teer had seen her floating within John's thoughts. When he joined them in meditation, she could sense his mind touching upon her. Sometimes he saw her standing before him, pale, frightened, and soaked to the skin, while other times she rushed towards him, her features the picture of relief and elation as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. There was a myriad of other images and feelings, all melding together into something John could not yet define.

When she saw those images within his mind and the emotions that arose with them, Teer could not help but know where John's place was. It was not with them and the path they walked to Ascension, but instead to stand at the side of a woman who had won his loyalty and perhaps even more, even if neither of them consciously acknowledged this fact.

Perhaps one day, he would come to where all the Ascended dwelled, but it would not be by the path she and those who came before her had chosen. And she knew he would refuse that destination if it was granted only to him. Only if the one whom he was bound to was permitted to come as well would he step into that life and leave the old behind.

His heart did not belong here, if it had been here at all. She knew it lay with a great leader who looked to him for strength even as he looked to her. They were two sides of the same object, incomplete without one another.

And they would come to see that in time, which was as it should be.

--

_Let's get outta here._

She watched him from her corner of her eye as they moved slowly back the way they had come from. Carson was peppering him with questions, all but promising to put him through the most thorough examination he'd ever undergone when they arrived back on Atlantis. When he answered only with a vague mumble, she knew he was barely paying attention to Carson's ramblings.

It was impossible for her to imagine what he had been through. Six months had passed from his perspective and the only indication they had given that they were coming for him was a few backpacks of supplies tossed through the entrance of the time dilation field. Six months. Might as well be a lifetime for him.

Elizabeth sighed silently. In her own mind, it had just been this morning that he grabbed her outside her quarters and insisted that she eat breakfast with him before he left on his mission. Despite her desire to get an early start on assembling the weekly status report would be sent to Earth in a few days, she had acquiesced to his pleas and joined him in the mess hall for a light meal before he and his team departed.

Did he even remember their breakfast now? She had enjoyed herself, trying to keep him from stealing her bacon or melon. That had prompted her to ask teasingly how he had made Colonel when he acted as though he was ten years old tormenting everyone at the table while his mother's back was turned. He'd then pretended to be shocked, asking how she'd known about his antics in tormenting his sisters. Yes, she had enjoyed herself. Probably a little more than she should have.

She turned her head slightly to get a better view of him. He was walking purposely towards the cliffs, but his eyes were distant, unseeing. His mind was clearly elsewhere. A part of her wanted to move over to him and draw him back from wherever he was, but she hesitated. He had obviously made friends in this place, and he had just watch them all move onto a higher plane, where he'd probably never see them again. Perhaps it would be best if she let him be, let that sink in.

Just as she was about to return her gaze to what was in front of her, awareness suddenly reappeared in his eyes. He turned his head sharply and their eyes met. She offered him a small, hesitant smile, hoping she wasn't bothering him. She watched the look in his stare soften and he returned her smile with a little one of his own.

_Never thought I'd see any of you again. Kind of even… missed you a little._

He may have only been gone a few hours from her point of view, but they were probably some of the longest hours of her life. She'd missed him too.

And that beard really was an interesting look for him.

"So, do I get to eat dinner with you tonight?"

She jumped, slightly surprised to see him now walking along side her. When she didn't reply, he hurriedly continued, a somewhat self-depreciating expression on his bearded face.

"I'll try not to steal your food."

He remembered.

She laughed. "If Carson releases you, then yes."

"And if he doesn't?" The pout in his tone was palatable.

"Then I'll bring something to the infirmary for you. You won't starve."

He grinned at her, looking pleased, and then turned to say something to Rodney. She smiled and shook her head. She was glad he was all right.


End file.
